


Peter Pan

by idkanymoresigh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lowercase, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Peter Pan - Freeform, TinkerBell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkanymoresigh/pseuds/idkanymoresigh
Summary: does being different reasonable enough to stop your beating hearts for each other?jisung never thought about his feelings on renjun until they talked about something related to it. (p.s. i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> author's note:
> 
> all of this are fiction, part of my imaginations nor do i own any of the characters.
> 
> i've recently watched tinker bell and the great fairy rescue, which this story is inspired from. i watched it not long ago which also meant this story has been in my mind, and i'm itching on writing it. but well i get really lazy, so i just thought of writing this just now.
> 
> so yeah, there might be some mistakes since i'm still trying to improve my writing, so i'm sorry in advance. i hope you like it despite the mistakes.
> 
> also please don't download this. if you want this offline, this is also available on my wattpad account with the same username: idkanymoresigh
> 
> you can also follow me on:  
> twt: idkanymoresigh  
> ig: idk.anymoresigh

_"i like you"_

_jisung says, almost whispering, in closed eyes. as if he was forced to do this. he remembered what his hyung said. it won't stop hurting if he wont do this._

_"i like you" the repeated, but this time with confidence. even though tears started swelling in his eyes, he tried holding it in._

_"jisung-"_

_"i know, just hear me out first."_

_he knew it. he didn't have to tell jisung for him to know. it's so clear. it has been in his mind since... forever. and now is the time to end that forever._

_"we're different, i know. but let me let this all out first." he wanted to run away, to tell him it was just a prank. but this has to end. this pain has to end._

_"i like you," jisung confesses again as he notices him stare at him in silence. he took as sign to proceed._

_"i like the way you wake me up in the morning,"_

_finally, he gathered all his confidence so he could look at his eyes. but jisung didn't know until when he can hold the contact. his eyes were full of emotions jisung can't tell what. it was all mixed up. well, even jisung himself didn't knew what to feel._

_should he feel relieved that all this pain are soon going to end? or worried that after this pain will leave but so does he?_

_jisung is afraid.  
afraid how even after all the emotional pains he had, he still want to stay with this feelings and dismiss this ever happened._

_he knew how the pain hurts, but this feeling also made him happy. how his bad days brightens by just having a look in his face thas is full of joy and smiles._

_but pain is pain._

_"telling me how late i am to school"_

_"i like the way you welcome my morning with your sweet smile. i like the way you scold at me after you left me in the kitchen coming back with a mess." jisung closes his eyes again, not tightly, but gently as he remembers those moments,_

_"i like the way you get sulky when i don't listen to you. i like the way you laugh at me when i do something dumb._

_the way you snore while were in class. the way you won't sleep until you see me asleep in peace._

_the way you whisper sweet nothings in my ears when i'm sad. the way you wipe off my tears." he opens his eyes, not missing any second to look at his eyes._

_"most of all, i like it when i'm with you" he clenches his hand inside his pocket_

_"we were always together but i never got tired of being with you. i like being with you." he smiles in tears,  
"i like you."_

_he finally did it._

_they heavy luggage he was carrying finally lightened. if only he knew he'd feel this relieved and light he could've done that earlier._

_after a moment of silence, he finally spoke, "thank you" now, jisung just noticed how tears falling like waterfalls in his cheeks. he wanted to wipe it, like how he does to jisung. but he can't. not now._

_"thank you for liking me," he inhales, trying to stop his hiccups, "thank you for accepting my imperfections," jisung nods at him, making him acknowledge that he's listening. "but jisung... we're different... too different."_

_"i know," jisung mouths. he knew it, but it stung when it came directly from him._

_"i'm sorry jisung,"_

_"don't be," jisung avoids his gaze, looking anywhere but his eyes, "it's not your fault." he can't blame him. although he wanted to blame him. he can't. he did nothing wrong. it wasn't his fault they were different._

_"jisung-"_

_"stay there," he closes his eyes tightly.he's barely holding on, what more if he comes near him. he might breakdown. "please, leave me alone for a while."_

_"but jisung-"_

_"please," jisung bit his lip, trying to keep his sobs, "i don't hate you nor do i dislike you. the first time i realized my feelings for you, i knew it would eventuallycome to this... but, i just need time. so when i come back to my senses, we can finally be what we used to be. for now, please leave me alone." he receives no reply, which gave him the que to open his eyes. he wasn't there anymore. the spot where last saw him, was now empty._

_he ran. he ran as fast he can. nowhere as his destination. his head getting dizzy, legs were jelly that anytime soon he'll trip and fall. and he did, but hard surface were never felt. instead, an arm circling his waist, and a hand tucking his head under their chin. "everything will be okay." they whispers, audible enough for jisung to hear._

_"hyung..."_


	2. one

when they told renjun that he'll be meeting a new friend, he got so excited. not that he doesn't have any friend, but this friend is nothing like him. this friend is a person, a human. when tinkerbell told him a story about her human friends, he'd been wanting to get close to one ever since. he had seen one or two before, but being their friend? it gives him so much excitement.

"renjun," he's never been so fast

"yes?" he answers in so much excitement and happiness that he was almost bouncing from it.

"there he is," she says, having her eyes on the small pillow of blankets carried by a familiar woman. they both went closer as the familiar woman smiles at them. "meet jisung." renjun almost cried in happiness.

"he's so cute," he badly want to go to him. hug him. shower him with kissed.

which tinker bell didn't fail to notice, "you can," she says with an encouraging smile.

his heart was beating fast as he comes closer to him. he was so cute and soft. "hi baby," he greets. the baby was still asleep, with his pouty lips. it makes renjun want to cry.

"you told me you wanted a human friend," renjun quickly went to her, giving her his tightest hug. "renjun-" she taps out, inhaling air as she could barely breath.

"thank youuuu"

she noticed renjun's smile. this wasn't the first time he smiled like this, but the happiness radiating from his eyes makes it a lot different from others. "now, now," she says, pulling out from renjun's hug, "he's still a baby, so take extra care of him."

renjun nodded eagerly, "i will!~"

i can't wait to play with him.

after that day, renjun comes to their house everyday. he never letting his sight lose jisung. jisung's first word was even related to renjun. which was 'jun', he didn't let himself miss it. after that first word, jisung would always call for renjun. the first person (other than his mother) he looks for the moment he wakes up was renjun. when he wants to watch his favorite cartoon, he always want renjun to watch with him. it's as if renjun is the one who bore him, which also made jaemin, renjun's friend, sulky. he says he's also always there for jisung, but why isn't he looking for him? in renjun's defense "he's just a baby, jaemin." but of course, "whatever, i'm sulky" jaemin is jaemin.

when jisung was learning to walk, renjun was there to guide him. he has no strength over the human, but jisung always follows him so it's barely a problem.

when jisung was in his first day in school. renjun, kept himself inside jisung's pocket. he wasn't allowed to show himself to other humans, so he explained it briefly to jisung. "baby, other babies and mommies can't see me okay?"

"why?" jisung asks, slightly tilting his head.

"they're going to get me away from you. you don't want that right?"

"NO NO NO! RENJUNIE IS MINE!" it touched him, he knew jisung is sensitive child but him crying because of renjun. renjun felt like crying with him.

"shhhh~ yes baby, renjun is jisung's only. so keep me properly okay?" jisung nods eagerly as renjun wipes his tears.

did a great job hiding renjun away from others, but there's one problem.

when one of his schoolmates tried talking to him, he pushed him away and shouted at him, "NO! RENJUNIE IS MINE!" which caused his teacher to call his mother. and when he told jisung what he did was wrong, he cried, "he tried taking renjunnie away" he said between his sobs. that made renjun heart soft. he didn't made the talk longer and just told me to not do it again.

after that, no one from his school talked to jisung. it's not that they got scared of jisung, but it was jisung. whenever someone would try talking or even just get near him (as long as he's aware), he would run away, teachers are no exceptions. even though renjun tells him many times to not to. he always does that. until renjun got tired seeing jisung not even trying, he just let him, and just makes sure jisung won't get tripped or lost.

not long did it stay like that. when he came to his third grade, he started talking to others, thought not that often. but it's better than not talking to anyone at all.

everything went normal until his ninth grade. jisung got addicted to online games, barely studying which caused his grades to drop. renjun had a talk with his parents making renjun aware of jisung's condition at school. jisung's parents really sounded disappointed that time. jisung was his first human to handle so he didn't knew what to do. when he ask tinker bell about it, she said it was normal for teenagers like him. and just arrange his time when to play and when to study. at first jisung was so stubborn, renjun left jisung for a week and when he came back, jisung broke down telling him he was sorry and to not leave him ever again.

renjun didn't actually leave. he just hid from him and watched him from afar. he watched him ask his mom if she ever saw renjun or when will renjun come back. he watched him cry to himself on his sleep. those times, renjun badly wanted to come to him, hug him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but jisung needs to learn his lesson. so renjun held himself from doing it.

he was glad those days he'd endure watching jisung cry to himself, his effort paid off and jisung did learn his lesson. though, there are times jisung would not follow renjun, but it's lesser than before.

high school came. renjun needed to stop coming with jisung to school. he knew jisung was old enough to take care of himself at school. but jisung quotes, _age doesn't matter._ it doesn't, but it doesn't apply to their situation.

luckily, jisung's third grade classmate一who was also jisung's first friend in school, but the boy was only there for a few months because of his father's business一 has now come back, but sadly, like before, he can only stay for a few months. when jisung asked if untill when, the boy一chenle一said he didn't know, but he'll surely spent all his time with jisung knowing anytimes soon he might leave again.

chenle didn't knew about renjun. jisung badly wanna tell his friend since they became close, but renjun told him clearly, explained to him carefully why he shouldn't. jisung understood, but until now he still want to tell chenle about it. he just have to wait until renjun trusts him enough.

but that didn't last long too.

one day, a month since school started. a sudden call was received by renjun in the middle of the day.

it was jisung's number. but _isn't he supposed to be in class?_

jisung promised him, and he knew jisung will never break it, that he will never ever skip classes unless it's really needed. so renjun got worried.

when renjun answered the call, it wasn't jisung who spoke. it was chenle. he was breathing heavily as if he couldn't breath and was also stuttering a lot.

 _"j...ji-jisung c-cousin一huk!一i... c-chenle...一huhuk一jisung,"_ then he cried loudly, now that made renjun more worried. renjun opened his message app and told chenle to wear the earpiece jisung has somewhere in his pockets, which chenle understood. renjun cannot speak and even if he does, chenle wouldn't hear him, that's the purpose of the earpiece, so he could hear renjun.

"calm down chenle, right? breath with me... inhale... exhale," when renjun hears chenle's breath calmed down a bit he asked, "now, tell me what happened to jisung," 

as if he remembered it, his uneven breaths came back, "j-jisunggggg~" he cried once again.

"hey, hey, i need you to calm down okay? how can you help jisung when you can't even speak properly?" renjun hears chenle try holding his cries, "okay now tell me what happened." renjun might sound all calm in the conversation, but if you could see how he walks back in forth, his hands fidgeting on the tip of his shirt. you'd think otherwise.

"ji-ji-sung... s-stabbed... b-blood一

"JISUNG GOT STABBED!?" who needs to calm down now? "TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU!?"

the sound of renjun panicking made chenle cry more, "JISUUUUNGGGG~~"

renjun took a lungful breath, "i know, i know, now send me where you are, i'm going to call an ambulance. try calming down until we reach there, okay?" chenle answers with a shaky breath. 

just when chenle sent him where they are, he immediately called the ambulance. and jisung's parents right after.

as much as he wants to go there, he can't. so he just waited until jisung's parents tells him the address of hospital where jisung was taken to.

and when they did, renjun went there as fast as he can.

 _"renjun wait一"_ no, he can't wait anymore. he needed to see jisung. whether he was okay? (clearly not) was he hurt that bad?

but when he entered the room一getting inside through the gaps under the door一chenle was there, wide eyed.

renjum noticed the earpiece still on chenle's ears, then of course he heard renjun call jisung when entered the room.

"a f-fairy?" and then there, chenle closed eyed, passed out. when renjun went near them he noticed how chenle still haven't changed his clothes. he was still in his uniform with some blood stains. jisung's blood. a tear streaks was also visible, and runny nose. chenle must've been tired from all that happned and the cryings, and now seeing a fairy.

the room's door suddenly opened, they must have noticed the silence. "renjun, what happened?" jisung's mom asks.

"he passed out after he saw me," he let out a sigh, "can you please transfer him there," he asks, pointing at the other single bed on the opposite side of jisung's.

now that chenle was properly settled on the other bed, he went to jisung. he noticed a few bruises on his cheeks and a cast around his left arm. "he was stabbed on the shoulder, but they said it wasn't that deep. chenle said jisunh fell after the stab and hit his head on a rock which caused him to pass out." jisung's father explains, looking at jisung, worry in his eyes.

"how about those who did it?" now that renjun remembered, he's definitely gonna make those filthy animals一no, animals are even better than them一filthy rags pay for what they did to jisung.

renjun want violence so bad, but he knew better. getting revenge through violence is never reasonable enough. he knew they'll get what they deserve.

"from a higher grade. chenle said jisung was looking for him for lunch, but chenle was taken to back of the campus where jisung found chenle being bullied by them, he tried to fight them." jisung's mom couldn't help but tear up, jisung's father tries comforting her. "there were three of them. jisung was all alone." she let out a silent sob.

renjun bit his lip, hoping he could stop the cries. _those bastards. how could they do this to jisung? not just jisung but also chenle. how ruthless are they? jisung is a great child, so is chenle. innocent child. how could they do this to them?_ renjun was clearly mad, mad and hurt. he was hurt seeing jisung in this state. it wasn't that long since he let jisung go alone without hum and this happens? what more in the following days? months? years that we won't be able to be there with jisung? renjun balls his fist tight.

if you could see renjun's eyes right now, you see two prominent emotions, _anger and fear._

worry was still there, but not as strong as these two.


	3. two

after that incident, renjun never let his sight lose jisung. when jisung's at school, renjun would pace back and forth waiting for jisung, calling him from time to time to check out on him. when jisung would ask renjum if he could hang out with chenle, renjun would say no, or if he allows jisung, he would come with him. he trusts chenle and he knew chenle would also take care of jisung, but that incident, chenle was also there, but jisung still got hurt.

jisung in other side loved the attention he's getting from the older. when he woke up from his semi-coma. renjun was two times一no一three times careful with jisung. renjun would ask what jisung wanted, if ever there is renjun would immediately give it to jisung. renjun would also ask him from time to time if something hurts or if he's okay? even when he was out of the hospital, renjun remained the same. renjun would always remind him to not put any pressure on his left arm as it's still healing.

jisung was excused from school for two weeks after he leaves the hospital. apparently, those three students who hurt chenle and jisung was expelled and banned for any school for three years. yeah, that bad. renjun thinks it's what they deserved. while chenle, since he wasn't hurt that much, he only got a week break and then back to school again. jisung mentioned to renjun that he was scheduled to see a psychologist to ensure that nothing bad happens to the boys mental health. the psychologist said that it wasn't severe and chenle just needed a break.

and that break meant back to his hometown. after a week since jisung came back to school, chenle told him that his mom will come after this week to get him. and he didn't knew when he will be back.

so the remaining week was jisung and chenle spending most of their time togther. renjun let them. he was still there to watch over them, but renjun told jisung to not mind him and just enjoy his time with chenle.

when chenle left, jisung was there to send chenle off. while renjun stayed on jisung's front pocket.

jisung teared up when it was chenle's time to leave. they hugged each other as if they'd never see each other again. well, we never know. but chenle promised he'll be back.

when they reached home, jisung immediately ran towards his room and cried everything out, his face buried in his pillow.

renjun teared up too. just when he and chenle was already getting along, he just had to leave. though the sadness he's feeling could never compare to the younger.

the following days without chenle was silent to renjun. it was jisung who was silent. renjun knew that's how the younger copes with his problems.

renjun told jisung many times that he could tell renjun everything that he's feeling. it would at least lighten the luggage he's carrying. but jisung refused. saying he was okay the same amount of times of renjun's question. renjun thought jisung was getting better, though he barely smiles, he still goes to school, he didn't skip any classes, he had higher grades than before.

until jisung went home, dirt all over his clothes.

renjun fell asleep on top of jisung's lunch box. they were sitting on on of the bench at the park. jisung said school finished early when he got home, so renjun suggested they should get some fresh air. the fresh air must be really fresh that made renjun fall asleep. though when he woke up, jisung wasn't there anymore. he tried calling his phone but he left it inside the lunch box' bag. renjun went around the village looking for jisung. he fell asleep for twenty-five minutes, surely jisung hasn't gotten out of the village, but he was nowhere there. renjun decided to wait at home, he knew jisung would eventually comeback. renjun knew jisung enough to know that the younger wouldn't run away from home. 

and he did come back. after hours of waiting, a knock was heard from the front door which woke renjun up from his slumber. it was nearly midnight. he must have fallen asleep while waiting for the younger.

and there jisung stood, his clothes stained with dirt, "hyung..." he finally broke down. all of the feelings he's been keeping himself, he finally let it all out.

as planned, renjun went to his phone placed on the couch and called the person he had talked to earlier before jisung's arrival.

"JISUNG-AHHHH~" it was chenle. renjun knew that for jisung to be able to let go of what he's been keeping, he have to do it with the person who caused him to feel like that. and it was clearly chenle.

"c-chenle?" jisung bolted toward the phone and took it from renjun.

"yah! renjun-hyung said you left home, where have you been?" chenle scolded. it was really chenle.

on the screen.

and it made jisung cry more, "chenle i'm sorry!一 _huk_ 一it was my fault why you一 _huhuk_ 一 left. if only i didn't leave you alone, you一 _hukhuk_ 一 would've been still here. now we won't see each other ever again." jisung says between his cries. it noticeable how he tried to stop his cried, but stopping it made him do more.

chenle let out a sigh, looking the younger who was a mess, "jisung-ah, don't overreact. i'll be back okay? not tomorrow, not soon, but you won't even notice and i'm there again, okay?" jisung nodded, "and it wasn't your fault okay? it was no one's fault. i haven't even thanked you for saving me. if you didn't come, it would've been me on that hospital bed. it was brave of you to come out and fight them even though you we're taller than them, they were buffer than you. you are strong jisung okay? thank you for saving me, and i promise, when i come back, i'll treat you a lot of meal." now, jisung's cries had toned down. seeing jisung already calm, it was renjun que to leave them be. he went to jisung's room and prepared jisung's sleeping clothes.

earlier before he fell asleep, he called jisung's parents who was still on work. he told them about jisung gone missing, but made sure for them not worry and jisung wil eventually come home, which he did, just now. he also just now sent them a message update about jisung to stop them from worrying. they won't be home until the next morning so he was alone at home. he also asked if there was a way to talk to chenle even though they were miles away from them. they said there is. renjun wasn't really fond of technologies as it only made jisung distracted from school, but now he learned that you can call people from overseas, he thought technology wasn't that bad. he wondered though, did jisung not know about it? between the two of them, jisung has more knowledge when it's about technologies. or maybe he just forgot, since he couldn't think properly these past days.

renjun was looking outside the window when he heard the door creak. "hyung..." it was jisung.

"done talking with chenle?" the younger answered with a nod, "feeling better?" another nod was answere by jisung. by looking at jisung, even though he's still wearing his dirty clothes, his eyes and nose red from all the cries, tear streaks on his cheeks, his shoulder was less tense and not slumped forward like the past days. the small smile from his lips and glint from his eyes shows that he's feeling better than before, and renjun was glad he is.

"hyung, im sorry,"

renjun went near jisung and pat his head, "don't be. i understand how you felt."

"but i was overacting, chenle will be back but i acted like i'll never see him again." renjun held jisung's fingers and led him on the bed to take a sit.

"well, i admit. you were indeed overacting. but you just saw each other after years being apart. and when you're finally reunited, you just had to separate again with the reason of both of your lives being in danger. you were also blaming yourself, which i thought was senseless. you don't know what was coming so you shouldn't have blamed yourself." renjun cupped jisung cheeks with his small hand, "everything is okay now, okay? chenle is safe. you're safe. just a few more rest and you'll be all healed." jisung nodded, tears' about to fall again. "now, go shower. you stink~" finally, after days, he finally heard jisung's laugh again. it was like a music to his ears. a music that no matter how many times he'd replays, he wouldn't get tired of it.


	4. three

life was better now. even though chenle was absent. the people around him never made it feel like someone was missing.

recently jisung met this guy from an event happened not long ago. he was from different school, but even so, whoever's class ends first would be the one fetch the other then they'd go home togther. his name is jeno, lee jeno. he was a year above jisung. so he has a lot on his plate, but despite that, whenever either has a project going on, he'd call one would call up and do their project at either's house. if not, one has a project and one has assignment, they'd still do it togther. jisung was glad to meet him, so does the other.

renjun knew who jeno was, jeno also knew who renjun was. it was months before renjun gave jisung the permission to tell jeno about renjun. it was a surprise for jisung and renjun that jeno was not either scared or surprised seeing renjun. jeno said he had seen one twice, but on the third time he visited the place where he usually sees the fairy, it didn't show up. he even asked renjun if he knew a pastel rainbow haired fairy, it was the fairy he saw. but renjun said he doesn't remember such fairy with that hair color. when he thinks of pastel color, he thinks of jaemin, but as far as renjun could remember, jaemin never had a rainbow hair. nevertheless, he brought jaemin to one of jisung and jeno's hang out and jeno clearly said that it wasn't jaemin. but jaemin tells otherwise, playfully. after that day, jaemin kept gushing about the samoyed-like boy, talking about how cute when he laughs, and how it's eyes goes crescent when he smiles. so whenever jaemin would visit renjun, the first thing he asks was if jeno was there. renjun found it funny though. how jaemin try getting near jeno but the latter would hide behind jisung.

it was all fun, until it got serious. well, that's what renjun thought. renjun didn't notice it at first. but when jeno jokingly said to jaemin to stop liking him, jaemin replied with, _but i don't wanna stop._ renjun witnessed the two get red, and that's just not it.

renjun tried talking to jaemin but the pinky kept on dismissing it. but then another guy came. there's this coffee shop jisung and jeno goes to whenever either's house is not available. they frequently go there that they befriended this one part-timer. his name is mark lee. he was already in college at jisung's uni and works every other day after school at this shop, until midnight.

renjun really thought jaemin was serious about jeno until mark came. all the talks about jeno every after their meet ups were now changed about mark. even though mark haven't met them yet, jaemin was already attached to the guy. jaemin is really like jisung, they get attached easily.

renjun gave the permission to jisung to let mark meet them was less the months jeno did. renjun actually still didn't want to do so, they needed more time, renjun says. but jaemin kept begging him. the every other day visits from jaemin became everyday, just to beg renjun to let jisung introduce them to mark. after jaemin's nth time of begging renjun, renjun finally let him. mark already showed enough to prove to renjum he was a trustworthy person. and when he did, like the first time jaemin met jeno, he was also like it to mark. the difference was, mark didn't hide from jaemin, he just giggled and let jaemin do his thing. mark said they always see them一renjun and jaemin一watching afar behind some trees or walls. he said at first he thought he was hallucinating because of tons of tons of project given to them, but even after his projects he could still see them. then he thought it was because he wasn't wearing his glasses,一he only wears it when he's studying一 so he wore it once when jisung and jeno visited the shop, but they two was still there. so them being in front of them just proves that they are real and he wasn't hallucinating.

when jisung's parents met jeno and mark, it was during christmas. mark's family was overseas so jisung asked him to join their celebration, while jeno, their family celebration was earlier because of his relatives having different schedules. so when christmas day came he accepted jisung's invitation. the two was gifted an earpiece by jisung's parents. they said, they thought about it when jisung said he's bring his friends. there was three earpiece, the last one for chenle, but since he couldn't come一it was his family's celebration too so he couldn't come一jisung's parents asked jisung to just keep the piece and just give it to chenle when he visits. now, jisung wouldn't have to be the messanger of the two fairies, since before he was the only one who has one. jeno and mark was more glad to accept it, finally being able to hear the fairies voices. they spent the night watching movies at the pillow fort they made before dinner, as jisung's parents decided to sleep after their second movie. it was sleepless night, but unlike other sleepless nights, it was full of joy, laughs, and smiles.

it was all good, jisung having a lot of friends, going out of his bubble. but jisung wasn't his problem now. it was jaemin. jaemin did nothing wrong, but renjun knew something was going on between jaemin and mark.

renjun once asked jisung if mark fine since he wasn't at the shop when they visited, the worker present there said that mark was having his break, which the next day mark told them through their groupchat. jisung was the one renjun asked, but it was jaemin who answered, saying uni was giving a lot of projects again thats why mark took a break from the shop. _are they hanging out? alone?_ renjun thought. mark didn't really tell them why, how come jaemin knows? renjun dismissed the thought and says to himself, _well, they're friends so why not?_

renjun was glad mark and jaemin was getting along, but renjun hope it won't go anywhere further than that. renjun is not against love or anything related to it. but humans and fairies are different. fairies can't fall in love with a human and so does humans to fairies. it's not a law or anythings, it just wont work out.

renjun badly wants to tell jaemin about it, but he didn't want to upset the pink male and say his lovelife is none of renjun's business. so renjun just let jaemin, hoping jaemin knows what he's doing.

even though, yeah renjun can't tell this to jaemin, he told jisung about it. when he has problems he usually tells jaemin but now that it's jaemin who is the problem he had no one to tell. when he was thinking about it and couldn't sleep because of it, jisung saw him all stressed about it. so jisung asked if what's wrong. renjun didn't want to burden the younger but the younger reminded him of what he said long ago. that they might be different but thier understanding doesn't differ. jisung told renjun how he had been there for the younger now renjun should let jisung be there for him.

so finally, renjun let out his thoughts, though the younger was quiet the whole time renjun was talking. renjun took it as a sign that jisung was listening and serious on helping renjun.

when renjun was finished letting out his frustrations. he felt a little bit better. telling jisung won't solve it, but it lighen the heavy luggage he had been carrying. though jisung asked some quesion such as; _why can't they fall in love?_ 一which renjun explained properly how different humans and fairies are一if you really love the person why would you let anything hinder you from doing so?一love is never simple, it's always complicated. _if ever one thought it's simple then that person needs to think again. so since it's already complicated why would difference matter?_ 一if you were in jaemin's place what would you do?一that last question, it made renjun go silent for a minute, but then answered一 _i haven't even fallen in love to any fairies then how can i fall in love to a human? that's just impossibe. i won't fall in love with a human. i will never fall in love with a human_ 一honestly, renjun didn't really want to answer nor does he wanna think about it. it wasn't the problem, why think of it?

on the other side though, it's otherwise. after renjun answered jisung's last question, renjun was called by his mother.

so there he was left alone in his room. just then every word renjun said hit him like hulk's fist. it was so hard that he felt like life's slowly slipping away from his body. it was also visible on his face. jisung was frowning, eyebrows pinched on each other.

jisung never really thought about it until it was there. until he himself mentioned it. he didn't even know where he got that question.

now, he has his own problems and he can't tell renjun about it. telling renjun about it would be like going naked in from of him. and even though renjun already saw everthing in him, it's still embarrassing. renjun just told jisung about his problem about jaemin falling in love with mark一a human一and here he is, having the same problem.

since he can't tell renjun, everyone who he could possibly tell it to, was all unavailable. jeno and mark is busy on their projects, he just came from jeno's house earlier and jeno's study table has towers of paper一although jisung didn't have any homework or project he still went to jeno's in a thought that he vould help the older, but jisung couldn't understand a thing so just gave jeno his space and hopes he gets it done soon.

meanwhile, mark had projects too, jisung visited mark's dorm the other day but the older wasn't there. when asked his roommate they said mark has been at the uni's studio room since the other day and just goes home to tale some sleep then back to uni again. so jisung went to the studio. but before he could enter, he could see on the glassdoor the amount of crumpled papers. there was mountains of them. jisung didn't want to disturb the older so he just went home and played on his phone.

jisung also thought of asking jaemin, since they're on the same boat, he thinks jaemin would understand him better. but the thought of accidentally spilling what renjun had said to him, makes him shiver in fear that the besties might fight. renjun told him about it because he couldn't tell jaemim. it wasn't jisung's business to tell. also the fact that he doesn't know how to contact the pink haired. he could ask renjum but it would just lead renjun on asking why he wanna see jaemin. he could reason out that he just wanna see his hyung and he misses him, but jisung doubts his lying skills

all the overthinking makes his head hurt so he decided to get some fresh air. maybe fresh air could also freshen up his head.

jisung messaged his parents and renjun that he'd be out and be back later.

thank god it didn't rain though. the sky earlier morning was all dark and gloomy, but tonight, the sky was clear. the stars were visible. the moon was round.

jisung was looking at the stars when someone bumped into him, "i'm sorry i wasn't looking." jisung apologizes.

_"no it's一oh, it's you!"_ jisung looked at the person with questions in his face.

"do i know you?" as much as jisung tries to remember, he couldn't.

"the kid who pushed me!"

now when did that happen? "what are you talking about? i did no such thing."

"you probably don't remember, but in kindergarten... i went to my cousin's school to give him his lunch, but you pushed me!"

jisung really can't remember... but he does remember renjun telling him that when it was his first time at school, he pushed someone.

and just then,

_RENJUNNIE IS MINE!!!_

"tHAT WAS YOU???"


	5. four

jisung couldn't even remember the person, but there they are. at one of the bench at the park, feeling the chilly night, watching the sky as the moon glows along with twinkling glitters spreaded under their hair.

all he could remember was how he shouted at this person and everytime he does, his face would turn beet red.

he was a kid back then. he didn't knew what he was doing. well, he did knew, but that time, what's on his head was probably not letting others get rejun.

speaking of renjun, this guy's name was surprisingly renjun too. when he introduced himself, he explained to jisung why he went near him that time.

he said his name was renjun and he thought jisung knew who he was since he kept mumbling, _renjunie is mine._ so he approached jisung to ask him if he knew who he was.

jisung also explained to him how he had a friend with the same with him. which surprised the renjun he is with at the moment.

renjun said that in his whole life, it's the first time he heard someone who has the same name with his. if he do have the same name, it would be either the 'jun' in his name or different pronunciation and spelling.

the whole time renjun was talking, jisung couldn't help but notice how similarly he looks like the renjun 'at home'. but jisung thought, maybe he's just seeing the renjun 'at home' in him because of his problems about him.

jisung snapped back of his thought when renjun repeatedly called his name, he was in deep thoughts again.

renjun then asked him why he was out at this time. and that made jisung think about his problem again. _would it be okay if i tell him about my problem?_ jisung was once again deep in thoughts.

again, renjun called his name repeatedly until jisung was back in his senses, "you know, if you have a problem. you can tell me." jisung look at his eyes. it was beautiful, masking all the stars above them. "we might have just met now, but it's better to let that out than keeping that to yourself. if you won't, don't be surprised if one day you'd explode." jisung just let out a sigh. renjun was right. jisung just thought telling renjun might lead renjun 'at home' to know about this which is impossible since renjun clearly said that he had never knew anyone with the same name with him. and jisung knows that renjun 'at home' will eventually know this, but jisung needed more time.

_trust me,_ renjun said. so jisung did. he trusted him. he just hope he wouldn't get weirded out at jisung. it's already weird for jisung to talk to the person having the same name as the person he had problems with. it's as if he's talk to him. but even so, he told him everything, in a hope the it would at least lighten the weight of the luggage he's carrying.

he told him how he fell in love with his best friend with the same name as this person he's taking to. he also told him that that person he fell in love with just told him how his other friend has the same situation as jisung and the other renjun was kinda against it.

though the idea of being different made it difficult for jisung to explain to renjun. jisung gave him an example, a pet falling in love with his owner. which he earned a weird look from renjun. it was weird he know, but it was the closest he could think of.

"so let's just say the other renjun is a very rich person, and this friend of his, who was also very rich, fell in love with your poor friend. and this other renjun is against their love? saying it just won't work?" renjun asked which jisung answered with a nod, "and you, you're also poor like your friend. and you fell in love with the rich renjun." now he's finally getting it. it was better than jisung's idea. "but if you really love the person, you would do anything to be with them."

"that's what i told him, but he said it's just impossible. i asked him if he was in his friends shoes, what would he do? he said he had never even fallen in love with another fai一 another rich person, what more to a poor person. and it won't ever happen in his life." now the more jisung puts it that way, the more it becomes senseless.

"now, thats just bullshit! they might differ by level in life but they don't differ in form. he's just saying that because he's never experienced it... unless," renjun suddenly gave him a look.

"unless what?"

"unless he really haven't or had never seen in his life a couple with the opposite level being togther. and he wasn't telling you. he was telling himself." that just made jisung think. _what if renjun feels the same? but he just thinks it won't work out so told me that?_ now that just makes jisung's hope go up. "but i'm not sure though," way to put his hopes up, just turn it down that fast. "you have to tell him to find the answers out." renjun says, crossing his arms while he leans on his back.

"answers on what?" jisung gulps.

"if he likes you too, but too drowned at the thought of the two if you beeing different? or if he doesn't really like you, and like what i said, never seen a couple like that, thats why he reacted like that." renjun sheugged his shoulders.

_should i really talk to renjun about it?_

and as if renjun read his mind, "in my opinion though, i think you should talk it out. at least when it's the latter it won't take you long to move on. the earlier, the better." he says, stretching his arms and legs then put his palms on his head as he leans his head on it, facing the sky, "if you don't want to feel the pain any longer, then do it asap. the healing process might take long, but at least the pain will slowly go away."

jisung deeply thinks of what the older told him. everything what he said was right. but was jisung ready? was jisung ready to let go of his feelings? if ever renjun doesn't accept his feelings?

days passed and jisung haven't said a word to renjun.

renjun didn't notice that though. he was busy with jaemin that he didn't notice jisung was distancing himself from the older.

when jaemin showed up in front of renjun, fidgeting a lot. renjun found it suspicious. jaemin was like that for a few days. and renjun soon found out why.

renjun was looking for mark since he said he'd be visiting jisung as he had finally finished all his projects. he found the older by the garden, his back facing renjun.

renjun went on his way and was about to call out mark when the latter suddenly spoke, "what do you wanna tell me jaem?" jaemin was there? renjun adjust his position until he sees jaemin. yes, he was there. and like these past days, he was fidgeting.

"u-uhhh... m-ma-mark... i-i..."

and before jaemin could even say the next word, renjun immediately went to cover jaemin's mouth. "jisung's been waiting for you. he has been lonely for days since jeno was also busy. you go ahead, i have to talk to jaemin. see you there mark!" renjun says, pulling jaemin far from where he and mark was.

jaemin was trying to pull out renjun's hand, and when renjun finally took off his hand away, jaemin was breathing heavily, his whole face was red. "i'm sorry. did i一"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" jaemin was furious. "DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAYS I SPENT ON GAINING MY CONFIDENCE!?!? FINALLY FUCKING MANNING UP AND TELL HIM HOW I FEEL!? HOW I一

"YOU CAN'T. BE. TOGETHER!" renjun cuts him off.

"w-what?"

"you can't be togther and you know that." renjun too was breathing heavily.

"why can't we be? if the feelings is mutual then why can't we be? if一

"it's not that simple," every second jaemin he spent with mark went on a flashback on his mind. they were happy. if they were hapy they why can't they be together? "it won't work out jaemin."

how一jaemin is not just furious but also mad, "wHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME IT WON'T WORK OUT? HAVE YOU EXPERIENCED? HAVE YOU FELT IT? NO! YOU HAVEN'T SO YOU HAVE NO SAY TO WHAT I AM FEELING!"

"jaemin, listen一

"NO! YOU LISTEN! YOU THINK YOU CAN'T BE WITH JISUNG, BUT THAT DOESN'T APPLY TO ME RENJUN!"

that hit renjun, "w-what are you talking about?"

"OH DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME RENJUN. YOU LIKE JISUNG一NO, YOU LOVE! JISUNG. YOU'RE JUST A COWARD NOT ACCEPTING YOUR FEELINGS! BUT I'M NOT LIKE YOU RENJUN."

"jaemin, i don't like jisung like that okay? and you can't be togther with mark. you're a fairy, he is human. a very big difference." renjun calmly says, not noticing that the person he mentioned was watching them.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY WERE DIFFERENT FROM THEM!? DIFFERENCE DOESN'T MATTER一

"JAEMIN WAKE UP! were not in your dreams jaemin. your dream that you're able to control what happens. this is real life jaemin. SO FUCKING WAKE UP AND MAKE IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" 

and thats it, jaemim ran away. away from them. renjun was all red too. he tried being explaining calmly to jaemin, but why does jaemin has to be stubborn? why does jaemim has to be thick-headed? did jaemin fall that deep that he didn't think through his actions?

"hyung..." jisung was there. standing still. tears swelling his eyes.

"jisung, no一"

"no, hyung, listen. i want you to listen carefully to what i say."


	6. five

when jisung's parents arrived at their house earlier that the usual. the house never felt so empty. the lights were of. the silence was deafening.

maybe they just got used to come home with the lights on, jisung doing his homework while renjun tried helping him or light's of, but the brightness from the tv enough to lighten the living room as jisung and renjun watch some movies. sometimes, they would come home jisung's friends still present.

earlier, just after jisung's mother finished her meeting, she received a text from jisung saying he had to stay at his classmate's house to finish their thesis. and of course she let him, knowing renjun is there to watch over jisung. though, when her husband fetched her from work, he told her that renjun texted him that he was summoned by tinkerbell for some tasks.

the that means they aren't togther. _did something happen while wewere gone?_ she wonders. it must be that bad noticing both weren't at home. she knows all of jisung and renjun's fights... or not, but she had witnessed some. if either is mad, one would leave home, but never both.

now that they both left, it must be really that bad.

she didn't wanna interfere with whatever's going on between them. she just hope both are safe.

renjun was on his was home, just left the mini market a few streets away from his apartment, when he saw jisung running to him like he had been for a lot of rounds, his legs shows that he was tired. renjun knew anytime soon jisung legs would give up so he ran few steps away from where he was standing, trying calculate how far can jisung's legs take him. he missed a few steps, but he caught him.

his face flushed along with tears streaming down his cheecks. _he must have done it already,_ renjun thinks. it can't be otherwise since the last thing they talked about was jisung confronting his hyung about his feelings, and it wasn't that long since they talked about it.

jisung is now laid in renjun's bed. after jisung lost conscious, renjun brought him to his apartment.

renjun has petite body. not that petite though, at least a bit smaller than jisung. so he had a hard time carrying jisung. thank god his place wasn't that far.

when renjun left to prepare some food, just then jisung woke up from his slumber. he was confused where he was, but when he remembered his last memory before he passed out. the thought of being in some stranger's house was long forgotten. tears started swelling his eyes again.

"jisung?" renjun tries his best to sound soft. a pinch in his heart was felt. the view was heartbreaking. yes, he haven't known jisung that long, but seeing his body curled up into a ball, renjun's comforter draped over his shaking body, sobs were audible. it makes him want to go over the younger and hug him until he calms down, but he knew jisung needs his space. so let him have his room.

when renjun hears jisung sobs calm down. he didn't hesitate and brought water to the younger. "jisung?" the younger was still curled up, but less shaking. renjun placed the glass of water on the night stand, then took a seat next to jisung whose back was facing him. renjun honestly didn't knew how to comfort the younger. yes, he has dealt with a crying person but in jisung's state right at this moment? he doubts he could comfort him, but it won't hurt to try. he just have to be careful with his words. "jisung?" he pats jisung's back. a few moments then jisung moved and hugged renjun's middle.

"h-h-hyung..." jisung says between his sniffs. his voice appeared raspier.

"i brought water. sit up, your throat must be dry by now." jisung did. get up from his back, and took a sit. he still feels dizzy, but less than earlier.

after he drank it all, he leaned his back on renjun, his head tucked on his neck. "h-hyung..."

"shhh, it's okay. everything will be okay." renjun softly says, his arms around the younger as his pats his arms. he let them stay like that until he hears his soft breaths. jisung has fallen asleep on his arms. _well, after all those crying, maybe he got tired._ renjun carefully leaned his on his back, feeling the soft pillows hug his back, while jisung uses his shoulders as his pillow. then, soon after, renjun also have fallen asleep.

when renjun woke up, a little slips from his room's window, he saw the sun was about to set. his sleep was long. while jisung was till asleep on his arms. he tried moving his arms a bit, but it felt numb. he doesn't wanna wake up jisung but the younger also needs to go home.

"jisung?" he shakes the younger a bit, "wake up, the sun's about to set already."

a groan was heard from jisung, "five more minutes."

renjun softly gigled, "hey, wake up. it's time to go home." he shakes jisung again, but a bit stroger than the first.

"i don't wanna go home," _this kid, seriously._

"then, at least tell your parents," which jisung answered by a hum. 

renjun doesn't really want jisung to go home. it felt nice having someone after being alone for long. not that he doesn't have other friends, but they were overseas. after years and finally back where he was supposed to spend his childhood, it was hard for him to make friends. he wasn't antisocial or anything. in fact he liked making friends. maybe he's just careful on making one.

"jisung~ my arms hurts already~" renjun faked cried. it worked though. jisung immediately shot up, seeing renjun stretch his arms.

"hyung, i'm sorry." jisung says, hiding his faceon the pillow on his lap.

"it's okay," renjun ruffles jisung's hair, "now, if you wanna stay, go tell your parents." renjun got up and streched his body. his arm was pins and needles.

jisung did, with his thesis as an excuse. which is obviously a lie. he finished his thesis weeks ago with the help of mark and jeno. but he hopes his mother didn't know.

while on the other side, renjun. when he said to jisung's father that tinkerbell summoned him for some task. it wasn't true. well, half. he wasn't called by tinkerbell. he came on his own. but he did do some task. it wasn't his tasks though. he asked sicheng, another fairy, if he could lend renjun some of his tasks. sicheng was confused though. who would want to do tasks? but well, at least less work.

renjun was doing good. cleaning shelves, arranging books, mopping the floor. he did almost everything he could to make himself busy. even the tasks that weren't included from what sicheng gave him. he needed it all, to at least make him forget what he's been thinking about before he arrived there.

when they were taking their brakes, renjun having some tea. donghyuck suddenly came. all panting and sweats. _jaemin's missing._ renjun didn't really notice the day. he had been working his ass that he forgot what daywhen jisung's parents arrived at their house earl

renjun was on his was home, just left the mini market a few streets away from his apartment, when he saw jisung running to him like he had been for a lot of rounds, his legs shows that he was tired. renjun knew anytime soon jisung legs would give up so he ran few steps away from where he was standing, trying calculate how far can jisung's legs take him. he missed a few steps, but he caught him.

his face flushed along with tears streaming down his cheecks. he must have done it already, renjun thinks. it can't be otherwise since the last thing they talked about was jisung confronting his hyung about his feelings, and it wasn't that long since they talked about it.

jisung is now laid in renjun's bed. after jisung lost conscious, renjun brought him to his apartment.

renjun has petite body. not that petite though, at least a bit smaller than jisung. so he had a hard time carrying jisung. thank god his place wasn't that far.

when renjun left to prepare some food, just then jisung woke up from his slumber. he was confused where he was, but when he remembered his last memory before he passed out. the thought of being in some stranger's house was long forgotten. tears started swelling his eyes again.

"jisung?" renjun tries his best to sound soft. a pinch in his heart was felt. the view was heartbreaking. yes, he haven't known jisung that long, but seeing his body curled up into a ball, renjun's comforter draped over his shaking body, sobs were audible. it makes him want to go over the younger and hug him until he calms down, but he knew jisung needs his space. so let him have his room.

when renjun hears jisung sobs calm down. he didn't hesitate and brought water to the younger. "jisung?" the younger was still curled up, but less shaking. renjun placed the glass of water on the night stand, then took a seat next to jisung whose back was facing him. renjun honestly didn't knew how to comfort the younger. yes, he has dealt with a crying person but in jisung's state right at this moment? he doubts he could comfort him, but it won't hurt to try. he just have to be careful with his words. "jisung?" he pats jisung's back. a few moments then jisung moved and hugged renjun's middle.

"h-h-hyung..." jisung says between his sniffs. his voice appeared raspier.

"i brought water. sit up, your throat must be dry by now." jisung did. get up from his back, and took a sit. he still feels dizzy, but less than earlier.

after he drank it all, he leaned his back on renjun, his head tucked on his neck. "h-hyung..."

"shhh, it's okay. everything will be okay." renjun softly says, his arms around the younger as his pats his arms. he let them stay like that until he hears his soft breaths. jisung has fallen asleep on his arms. well, after all those crying, maybe he got tired. renjun carefully leaned his on his back, feeling the soft pillows hug his back, while jisung uses his shoulders as his pillow. then, soon after, renjun also have fallen asleep.

when renjun woke up, a little slips from his room's window, he saw the sun was about to set. his sleep was long. while jisung was till asleep on his arms. he tried moving his arms a bit, but it felt numb. he doesn't wanna wake up jisung but the younger also needs to go home.

"jisung?" he shakes the younger a bit, "wake up, the sun's about to set already."

a groan was heard from jisung, "five more minutes."

renjun softly gigled, "hey, wake up. it's time to go home." he shakes jisung again, but a bit stroger than the first.

"i don't wanna go home," this kid, seriously.

"then, at least tell your parents," which jisung answered by a hum. 

renjun doesn't really want jisung to go home. it felt nice having someone after being alone for long. not that he doesn't have other friends, but they were overseas. after years and finally back where he was supposed to spend his childhood, it was hard for him to make friends. he wasn't antisocial or anything. in fact he liked making friends. maybe he's just careful on making one.

"jisung~ my arms hurts already~" renjun faked cried. it worked though. jisung immediately shot up, seeing renjun stretch his arms.

"hyung, i'm sorry." jisung says, hiding his faceon the pillow on his lap.

"it's okay," renjun ruffles jisung's hair, "now, if you wanna stay, go tell your parents." renjun got up and streched his body. his arm was pins and needles.

jisung did, with his thesis as an excuse. which is obviously a lie. he finished his thesis weeks ago with the help of mark and jeno. but he hopes his mother didn't know.

while on the other side, renjun. when he said to jisung's father that tinkerbell summoned him for some task. it wasn't true. well, half. he wasn't called by tinkerbell. he came on his own. but he did do some task. it wasn't his tasks though. he asked sicheng, another fairy, if he could lend renjun some of his tasks. sicheng was confused though. who would want to do tasks? but well, at least less work.

renjun was doing good. cleaning shelves, arranging books, mopping the floor. he did almost everything he could to make himself busy. even the tasks that weren't included from what sicheng gave him. he needed it all, to at least make him forget what he's been thinking about before he arrived there.

when they were taking their brakes, renjun having some tea. donghyuck suddenly came. all panting and sweats. _jaemin's missing._ renjun didn't really notice the day. he had been working his ass that he forgot what day it is. he said jaemin didn't was gone for two days already. he also said that he thought jaemin was with this mark guy, but whenever he's with that mark guy, jaemin wouldn't miss a day to tell donghyuck about it.

renjun asked their group chat. but neither does jeno and mark saw jaemin. so he asked if they could meet up at the park near jisung's house later this afternoon. he was actually hoping for jisung to come. he saw jisung read the message but he didn't reply anything about it.

when renjun arrived at the park, mark and jeno was the only one there. there was no jisung. but when he called mark, someone passed by him like a strong wind.

"YOU! WHERE DID YOU BRING JAEMIN!? DID YOU HURT HIM!? YOU FRECKIN KIDNAPPER!! BRING ME BACK JAEMIN!!!" oh shit, donghyuck.

renjun quickly went to stop donghyuck. yes, they were small, but donghyuck's mouth is so sharp that it could cut you. "donghyuck, no." renjun pulls donghyuck away from mark and jeno.

"oh, it's you." jeno suddenly said, eyes wide, mouth open.

"oh, you?" donghyuck finally stop struggling away from renjun's hold.

"you know each other?" renjun asks.

"the rainbow fairy..." renjun, jaemin and donghyuck were close friends, but he never saw donghyuck have rainbow一of course donghyuck has rainbow hair as his natural hair. he's a rainbow fairy after all. he just frequently changes his hair's color, and barely have his natural hair. now, renjun just noticed. most of his time he was at jisung's house and when it comes to visiting, he barely does that, unless being called or it's either them who visits.

donghyuck's face went all red. then he dashed away from them. renjun followed after, but as he fe faced mark and jeno to tell them to wait, he bumped into someone.

"huh?" then everything went dark it is.


	7. six

renjun shoulders hurt as he opens his eyes. _where am i?_ when he's fully conscious, he faced his side. "JAEMIN!" he shot up from his back and hugged the said male. jaemin was sitting beside him, with his hair now light blue. renjun's eyes started watering, "i'm sorry. i should've tried understanding you before i said things that hurt you feelings." renjun says between his sobs. his face snuggled into jaemin's side.

"shhh. it's okay. i'm sorry too. i should've think carefully before doing such thing." jaemin replies, rubbing renjun's back with his palm.

renjun faced jaemin, he was also tearing up. renjun wiped off jaemin's tears as the other also did the same with his. "are we back to being friends?"

"we were never not." smile was visble to jaemin's face. renjun hugged jaemin once again, which the other did back.

they were okay now, but something feels weird.

renjun tried wriggling his wings, but it felt noting. as if he doesn't have any. renjun pulled away from the hug and looked at his back, "WHAT THE F一"

"i know right." jaemin says, looking at renjun who was wide eyed, "when i left that time, i went to the park, i was sitting under the tree watching the kids play, but this guys, he looks like me. i was staring at him, then he suddenly looked at me too. that's how i went like this." jaemin spread his arms, looking at himself.

just then, renjun noticed how his surroundings looked smaller that before. "why did the weather suddenly drop? it's so cold outside." it was jeno, mark following behind him, paper bags on their arms. renjun's eyes went to jaemin.

as if jaemin knew, "i explained to them already." renjun replied a nod.

"oh renjun, you're awake. here," mark says, handing his what he holding.

"donghyuck?" he asks

"i asked to go home and updates the others about me. they must have been been worried." jaemin lowers his head. he actually didn't know where he was when he woke up the other day. he was in this dorm which he remembers, was his. he also remembers he has a dormmate, which he found a not pinned on the frigde saying,

_off to part-time  
i cooked some soup  
get better soon  
xxbroxx_

he also remembers having a brother. which he can't remember how he looks like, but he remembers some dimples. but until jaemin left to find his way back to jisung's home. he neber saw this brother.

when he was on his way though the road he took. he knew he's never been there, but there's this memory that he took this way the other day on the way to the park.

and thats how he found renjun and the others.

"where is jisung anyway? i kept messaging him, but he never replies." jeno says, tapping on his phone.

that made renjun remember something, "i know where jisung is," renjun says, looking at jaemin. then they went their way to jisung. when they left the room, renjun just noticed they were in a convenience store's staff room. it was a few blocks away from the park. before the left the store, they thanked the owner and the workers.

now that he thinks about jisung. he had this memory talking to jisung at night. jisung running on him with tears on his cheeks, it made him feel guilty. he also remembers falling asleep with jisung in his arms. he felt like crying.

the other day, while renjun was arranging some books. a creak from the door was heard which meant someone entered, _welcome to一 tink?_ yes, it was tinkerbell. when went back there, he actually thought of talking to tinkerbell. that was his plan. but kun一a wind fairy一said she left to meet someone. so just decided to work while waiting.

now, he's facing her. they were seated on one of the couch facing the counter一where sicheng was supposed to be, but tinkerbell asked him if he could give them some privacy.

it first renjun was silent, uneasy and biting his lips. he couldn't look at tinkerbell's eyes. tinkerbell knew renjun won't start talking any time soon, so she started the conversation. about this friend she met yesterday. how she cried like a baby when she saw this friend. back then一tinkerbell starts一they weren't the closest friends. other tinkerbell being the talkative person she is, this friend likes silence. so everytime tink tries to talk to her, this friend would get annoyed. one day this friend's necklace was lost, and blamed on tinkerbell, saying tink was the only one there and tink's hand was everywhere, everytime. of course tink defended herself. it wasn't her who took it. they fought. neither did talk to each other for days. but tink one the other said, couldn't stay mad at anyone. so when she saw this friend sitting on a rock, watching the sunset. tink was hesitating whether to join the latter or not. tink was afraid this friend was still mad at her. but their fight won't stop if she won't do this. tink put her thoughts aside and took a seat near the latter. _i'm sorry,_ tink apologizes. a sniff was heard, _no, i'm sorry. you did nothing yet i blamed you,_ that surprised tink, she thought this friend would just let her talk alone. _it's okay,_ yes it was wrong to blame someone who has done nothing wrong, but to forgive is what matters. _here give me you hand,_ which she did, he was hesitant, but did it anyway, _i made this,_ tink says, putting something on her palm. _what for? _it was a necklace with a star pendant, _have it while we're still looking for your necklaces, it isn't that much, but that would at least take your necklace's place while we look for your necklace._ if this friend was being honest, what tink gave her was much better than what she lost. she was just keeping the necklace because it was all she had. she still wants to find it, but having this, she thinks she could wait. then after that, even though she still gets annoyed by tink, their friendship was better the before.__

__renjun was confused though. why was tinkerbell telling him this. it's not like jisung and him were enemies or something. neither did either lost something._ _

___here's the thing renjun. what told you doesn't have anything to do to whats happening, but did you know what was the lesson?_ _ _

__renjun nodded, _yes, it's if you're sorry, be sincere about it.__ _

___wrong,_ tink says, _i mean, sincere sorry is the best sorry, but it's not what i mean. it's learning how to forgive. those two goes well. sincere sorry and forgiveness.__ _

___yeah, i know but一_ _ _

___you know, but do you understand?_ and that silenced renjun, _you know renjun, this is what i noticed about you. you act like you know it all. well, yes you know. but you never tried understanding. that's why it looks difficult. try understanding it. it might not lessen the work, but it makes it a bit easier.__ _

__so the next days he's been working, he let that sink into him. how jaemin told him he had never felt it, or he convince himself into thinking that what he was feeling was normal and just a friendship-love. now that he thinks about it, how he cares for jaemim was different from how he cares for jisung. how he cares for a friend and how he cares for jisung. it was so different._ _

__maybe jaemim was right_ _

__maybe he does love jisung_ _

__"hyung?" and there was jisung. wearing renjun's pajamas一as far as he could remember. "you know mark-hyung and jeno-hyung?" _oh right, he doesn't know._ welp, there's a lot to explain._ _


	8. seven

it wasn't renjun who explained it to jisung, it was jaemin. renjun found it hard to look at jisung. as jisung's eyes were still a bit swolled, dark circles were visible under his eyes.

after jaemin explained, jisung wasn't moving, staring at his hands, placed on his lap. yes, he felt better than the past days, but right now, facing the cause of his messy days. it wasn't renjun's fault, jisung knew. but he can't help but feel distant towards the older.

jeno and mark stayed in the living room, while they went to renjun's bedroom, letting the two explain everything to jisung. so when jaemin finished his explanation, it all was silent.

jisung didn't know what to say, nor what to feel. everything seems mixed up. should he be happy that now he can be with renjun? or sad because if ever renjun and him could be togther, jisung thinks renjun would do that just because he pities jisung. that renjun just doesn't want to see jisung all sad so he'd agree and be with him.

when jisung confessed to renjun, renjun never said a thing about liking back jisung, and that's what makes jisung uneasy. he didn't want to force the older to be with him. what if renjun already likes someone? but since jisung already confessed and he didn't want to hurt jisung, he'll dump all his feelings for that someone and be with jisung. no, as much as he likes renjun, jisung isn't that greedy and thoughtless. renjun deserves to be with someone he loves. he had been a great hyung to him. he admits he still has feelings for the older, but he had been selfish enough to keep renjun by his side these past years, and now it's time to end that selfishness.

"j-jisung?" renjun stutters out. it was all he could say. he felt guilty knowing he's the cause of jisung acting like this.

"ah~ that's why, now i understand. i was just surprised seeing you with renjun-hyung." that surprised renjun and jaemin, even jisung himself. jisung doesn't have a choice though. this is the only way renjun wouldn't do what jisung's been thinking earlier. if renjun sees that he's happy and all okay, jisung thinks renjun will let it go. the only way jisung could think of, by being a _coward._ he knows it. that he's being a coward, but it's what he thinks best for now. "don't worry hyung, i understand it now." he gave them his smile and took his way to the bathroom.

jaemin said that it happened just now. so the renjun that he's been with was not the fairy-renjun. _thank god,_ he wouldn't know how to react if it was the fairy-renjun. all he did these past days was eat and cry until he falls asleep.

jisung felt guilty for human-renjun, taking care of jisung, cooking for him, being patient with jisung when he refuses to eat. when those thoughts hit him, he promised himself that after this, when it's all over, jisung would treat the older with a lot of meals. thinking the renjun now was now also the fairy-renjun, he kind of doubts himself if he could still fulfill that promise.

when jisung left the room, renjun looked at jaemin, his surprised look still on. while jaemin answered him with a sigh. _this is harder than i thought._ jaemin says to himself. he thought jisung and renjun's relationship would be back as what it is before, but after remembering renjun telling him that after he left, jisung confessed to renjun and how he haven't talked to jisung since that day. renjun looked so tense on their way to human-renjun's house. and now, seeing jisung just proved how much pain he's caused the younger.

jaemin thought jisung would be all glad about it be with renjun. but he thought wrong. well, yes jisung did look glad about it. at least that's what he makes them see. but even after that day, the next days, jisung and renjun wasn't still together. renjun said jisung was avoiding him. that made it harder. jaemin really thought jisung would be happy being with renjun, but seeing the younger can't even stand being in a same room with renjun. he's now doubting.

jisung's distance with renjun increased a lot now that chenle's back, not permanently though. chenle said he'll be there for some weeks, until his parents are back from their businesses trip.

at least jisung was genuinely happy and laughing now. unlike before chenle came, jisung barely talks. always busy with school. when jeno or mark would ask if jisung wants to play with them, jisung would refuse. using his homeworks and projects as an excuse. jisung even stopped going to mark or jeno's house for homeworks and projects. mark says he'd often spot jisung at the coffee shop where he works at, but jisung is always doing something related to school whenever, so mark could only say some greetings to jisung.

in jisung's defense, it's what he thought of to distract himself, half of it is to avoid renjun. yes, he admits it himself. he doesn't hate renjun or anything. it's just evertime he sees renjun approaching him, 'we need to talk' aura surrounds him. and jisung doesn't want to talk. even jaemin who did nothing, jisung was also avoiding him. jaemin has the same aura with renjun. he knew jaemin was just trying to help, but jisung doesn't need that kind of help right now.

jisung's parents were worried, but it lessen when chenle came. after jisung's 'thesis'. they noticed how jisung would always lock himself inside his room. only comes out when it's time to eat. well, it's was better than not eating at all.

jaemin and renjun already explained to them what happened, except what happened before that, and they understood immediately. so renjun stayed on his own apartment, while jaemin stays with his brother.

they thought jisung was just missing his hyung and wasn't used when the older wasn't around, but whenever they would tell jisung that renjun was coming, jisung would always leave the house saying he has a group project to do. of course they let him. it's about school anyway. renjun would always feel disappointed whenever, but he doesn't let it show. he doesn't want to make jisung's parents feel like he was only there for jisung, which is really not, and only missing jisung, which is also not true.

jisung felt sorry for mark and jeno. he wasn't supposed to avoid them, but they were always with jaemin and renjun. if not both, just either of the two. when they're on their own. that just means they're busy with school or just finished a school task and needs some rest.

so it was a relief when chenle came. now, he doesn't need to always stay in his room and if he does, chenle would be there with him. even though jisung would still excuse himself when the others are coming, specifically renjun and jaemin. it was better than before. there are times that mark or jeno would com to play with chenle, since jisung doesn't wanna play with them anymore, mark and jeno sulks. renjun and jaemin couldn't come because of their mid term exams, and jisung was more than glad about it.

he doesn't wanna appear like he hates or dislikes the two, but that's just how he appears in other's point of view. jeno once asked him about, but jisung did his all to dismiss the question. sometimes he does succeeded, sometimes he doesn't and just look down and guilty, and jeno's just too nice so he'd let it go. it was also a relief that jaemin or renjun didn't tell jeno and mark. jisung doesn't need another renjun and jaemin. now that just sounded that he really dislikes the two. while mark, he was different from jeno's. when jeno told mark about what he noticed, mark was bold about it. giving his words to jisung. everytime renjun and jaemin's mentioned, mark would remind him to talk to them soon. what's good about it is mark wasn't forcing him to do it immediately. and just makes sure jisung remembers. he tells jisung to take his time, but not too long.

chenle on the other hand, despite being new with jisung's friends. he got along well with them. even with renjun and jaemin. when they would visit jisung's house, of course jisung's always absent at those times, chenle would cook and bake with them, play games using their phones, watch movies together with them. chenle was glad to finally meet jisung's friend. jisung frequently mentions them during their video calls.

chenle didn't know what happened though. except the part where jaemin and renjun were fairies before. they thought chenle wouldn't believe them, but before chenle left that time. he met renjun when he was still a fairy. so fairies isn't that new to him. what excites him is that knowing there's a fairy that looks like him, and he wishes to meet him one day.

chenle was great friend. renjun knows that. the fact that he knows chenle the same time jisung met chenle. but renjun couldn't help but envy and get jealous with chenle. which did not get unnoticed by the younger. chenle isn't dense. he knew what those looks renjun gives him means. especially that time when they were at renjun's apartment, chenle's been wanting to visit each of them's place. while on the way with jeno, chenle's currently staying at jisung's so jeno fetchted him there. he was drinking cola when he spilled it on himself.chenle forgot to bring extra shirt so 'jeno' lend his extra, since he said he brought two incase of emergencies like this. but that shirt was the shirt he had matching with mark and jisung. (as cliché as it was, it was cute.) but renjun didn't know. he only saw jisung wore those once so he thought it was jisung's favorite. renjun was smiling the whole time but the jealousy. renjun was all smile but his eyes was always taking glances to chenle's shirt. at first chenle renjun liked jeno, but renjun wasn't looking nor taking some glanced on jeno with hearts in th eyes like jaemin with mark. so asked jeno if where did he get this shirt. then it couldn't be mark since jaemin clearly likes mark. so it only leaves jisung. which made chenle excited.

_i'm going to have so much fun._


	9. eight

jisung was really close passing out.

chenle came to his room showing him tickets. it was a ticket for the carnival not far from their house. but it wasn't what's bothering jisung. it was the number of tickets.

_six._

_six tickets._

no matter how much want to say no, he couldn't. he knew how expensive those tickets are. the fact that chenle bought it himself, with his own money. jisung didn't even knew where he got those money. chenle? the one who beggs jisung to buy him ice cream? the one who whenever they go out asks jisung to pay? it's not that jisung doesn't have the money about those, but it's just, those tickets where nothing compared to those treats.

also, six tickets means all of them.

_with renjun and jaemin._

chenle also told him that he wanted all of them to hang out before he leaves again, considering anytime soon his parents might pick him up.

how could jisung say to no to that?

jisung would be heartless if he says no to that.

which he is _not._

so here he is right now. standing close as possible between chenle and jeno. his heart beating fast, and hand shaking. that didn't get unnoticed by chenle, so he held jisung hand, "don't worry, i'm here." and chenle knows too well that there are eyes watching. especially that person radiating jealousy.

renjun couldn't help it.

no matter how he says to himself that they're just friends, he couldn't help it. they way chenle taps on jisung when he laughs, the way chenle clings to jisung when they were inside the hunted house. and the way chenle stayed and held jisung's hands the whole time while they ride the roller coaster, since jisung was scared to ride it. it wasn't all just chenle. jisung did some parts too. when jisung did chenle's shoelaces saying they older might trip. when chenle almost fell when jaemin playfully pushed him. and renjun's favorite, when jisung wiped the corner of chenle's mouth. it gets on his nerves. he felt like jumping from the top of the roller coaster they rode. renjun was so close on doing it. thank god jeno made sure that his seatbelt was properly worn. of course he was seated with jeno. it's not that he doesn't like jeno, and he knew it's impossible that jisung would ride with him, but there's this tiny-little hope inside him that jisung just made sure that chenle is safe then he'd go beside renjun. it was so small yet it gave him huge impact.

_i should just enjoy this_ , renjun sighs. he came to have fun, not to hurt himself.

jisung wasn't actually familiar with the rides. so he just went whenever chenle goes. not like the split into groups anyway, they decided to just stay togther and experience everything together.

chenle told him that he wanted to try everything, so when jisung saw a human size claw machine, jisung dragged chenle over there. it was just like the small claw machine. the difference is a person will be the one to act as the claw. while the other person stays out side and do the controls.

chenle said he wanted to be the claw so he ran toward the claw, while jeno does the controls since jisung said he'll wait chenle over the entrance inside the machine.

there are various of things to get, but chenle's aim was the mystery box. he pointed at it so jeno would know where to drop him.

with the team work the had, chenle was able to get the mystery box, despite of it being heavy.

they decided to open it when they get home, since they were also going to have sleepover at jisung's. chenle volunteered to be the one to bring the box at the car, but before he leaves, be pulled jeno with him.

that leaves them...

four...

when did mark and jaemin leave?

apparently, chenle gave jaemin a wink before leaving. jaemim received the message, so while the two was busy watching the chenle and jeno disappear in the dark, jaemin held mark arms and quietly pulled him away before the two notices them.

jisung received a text from mark, _went to buy snacks, meet you guys at the entrance of ferris wheel_

renjun too from jaemin, _take the moment while we buy snacks ;)_

time passed by, it was awkward. renjun noticed jisung won't be taking any steps any time soon so he makes the first move, "they said to meet them at the ferris wheel, they're getting snacks," take the moment jaemin says, so he will.

"yea." jisung says, almost whispering.

"let's go?"

"yea" it's as if it's the only word jisung can say. the nervousness was nerve wrecking. it more that what he felt when it was his first time to perform in front of many people.

renjun was there to calm him down,

but now he's the reason why he was feeling that way.

"what took you so long?" jaemin asks noticing renjun and jisung walks 6 feet away from each other, awkwardness surrounding them. jisung walks like there's a line that he cannot cross. while renjun walks like there's a thick barrier between them, put by jisung.

did they stood there that long? that jaemin and mark was already in the line along with snacks when they came?

mark went to jisung to gave him his snacks, "here," he hands out a paper bag, "chenle said they're still lining up, so we might go in first."

chenle was already back to the carnival? was they seriously standing there for a long time before they asked to go their last stop?

with a blink, mark and jaemin was gone again. they were on their way up. another moment for renjun to take.

"j-jisung," after weeks, maybe months, renjun finally mantioned jisung name. he misses how the younger's name rolls on his tongue, "it's our turn."

jisung looks at the personnel who guides the customers. it was indeed their turn.

every steps jisung took felt heavy. after months of avoiding renjun, they were once again alone in one place. his nervousness going over him.

renjun noticed it. how the nervous the younger was. so when they finally settled inside, renjun automatically, surprisingly he still had it in him, sat beside jisung and helds his hands, "look at me jisung," jisung's eyes were swelling with tears. he was too caught of being alone with renjun the he forgot how heights scares him, "breath with me okay?" jisung answers him with a nod. then, follows renjuns breaths.

as the slowly approach the top jisung's heart hammers faster and faster.

renjun cradles jisung's head on his chest, making him listen to his own hearbeat. he don't know if it'll work, but he hopes it does.

slowly, jisung's shaking started to calm down. so renjun starts talking, in a hope that jisung will listen, "you know, tinkerbell visted me the other day. since i couldn't visit them anymore, she came to me instead." he says as he rubs softly the younger's back, "she asked me if there was a problem... i don't how she does that, always comes when needed without even calling out for her," sniffs were now stopped so renjun thought jisung was asleep already, but still he continued, "so i told her. i was hurt when you started avoiding me. i thought you didn't like me anymore," renjun's eyes were now watering, "but i tried understanding you. thinking how much pain i caused you, my pain was nowhere near it... so i asked tinkerbell what should i do. she asked me back, in our situation what do you think jisung would think? then i answered her how considerate you were, yet so dense. i deeply thought about it. so i thought i should ask you personally. jisung-ah, why did you start avoiding me?"

there was silence once again.

he thought jisung was really asleep, then suddenly a deep breath was heard, "i-i," jisung stutters out, "i didn't wa-nna force y-ou to like me ba-ck." jisung says between his breaths

renjun nods, now understanding jisung. "but jisung, how do you say that you were forcing me? was it because i didn't tell you that time?" which the youger answered with a small nod, a soft sigh was heard from renjun, "jisung, i didn't tell you because i didn't wanna set your hopes up. what if this didn't happen? and i was still a fairy? then you'll be stuck liking a small creature who can't even give hugs."

"it doesn't matter as long as it's you." it came out as a whisper but renjun heard it clearly. and if renjun could melt, he would.

"jisung, i would be lying if i'd say i don't like you back. so please stop avoiding hyung and let hyung shower you with the love you deserve." he jisung snuggle further on his chest, his face heating up. "listen, jisung. look at hyung,"

jisung got up from renjun's chest and faced the older. he noticed how renjun's eyes were red and some tear streaks on his cheeks. "why are you crying, hyung?" jisung says as he wipes renjuns cheeks.

renjun let out a small laugh, also wiping jisungs tears. instead of answering jisung, he looked at the younger's eyes, his hands holding jisung's shoulder, "park jisung," the younger answers with a hum, "i'm sorry for hurting you, but i really really really really like you. would you do the honor of being my boyfriend?" jisung eagerly nodded. leaning on towards the older and gave him his sweetest kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry guys i'm not really good at sweet or soft moments T.T


	10. outro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explainations at the end note.

_chenle smiles to himself, looking at the new born couple who just left the capsule, "finally!" jeno and him actually didn't ride the ferris wheel. when they came back from buying snacks, the ride was full so they just waited on the nearby bench. "park jisung finally man-rd up!" he says, rising his can of cola for a toast. jaemin, mark,一who was the first ones to leave the ride一and jeno following the youngers action._

_"so... when's the wedding?" jaemin playfully asks as he takes a sip from his own cup一or was it?_

_"we just got together, jaemin." renjun exclaimed. he looked at jisung who went red from jaemin question. "cute," he pinches the younger's cheeks._

_"ah~ hyung~"_

_"YOU WENT TO AMENDMENT PARK WITHOUT ME!?"_

_jaemin shut his eyes tightly. his palms blocking his ears. it's too early for this. it's not like its  
was his idea to not bring donghyuck._

_"don't worry hyung. we can go there again tomorrow." chenle says. he must've heard it. how loud donghyuck's voice is? jaemin doubts if it didn't reach the kitchen where chenle was, making breakfast. how are his friends not even awoken by donghyuck? and how did he even get here._

_"you hear that donghyuck? now let sleep in piece." jaemin grubles, throwing his phone across the room which landed safely on the couch._

_"but you told me we're going to the arcade tomorrow," jeno, who just wake up, said with his raspy voice. sounding sulky._

_"a-a-ah! you spent the whole day with each other yesterday. it's my time now." donhyuck was surprisingly still alive from jaemin's throw. well, jaemin just threw it without ending the call._

_"it's not my fault you couldn't be with us." and that was aa_ lie. _it was jeno who suggested to not bring donghyuck since it was expectedly crowded there._

_"jeno, can we just move our play?" chenle asks._

_"but一okay." he grumbles like jaemin, covering his whole body with the douvet, going back to his sleep一or at least he tries._

_"haha! in your face lee jeno!" he celebrates with a dance. jeno heard that and it made him more sulky. it was visible on his face, but he was covered with the douvet._

donghyuck seriously gets on his nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author:
> 
> hi guys!  
> if you made it here, thank you!
> 
> honestly though. everything in here was freestyle. like really. even tinkerbell's story in chapet six. it took me like a lot of time to think of what lesson would i get in that "story" ._. i don't even know if it made sense. (also my writing style is kind of casual-freestyle here. i really want to write a formal fics, but i don't know how. while in casual i just go with the flow ._.)
> 
> and this was supposed to be until chapter five. where jisung gets broken and the human-renjun halping him heal until he falls in love again but now to human-renjun. 
> 
> that's whats supposed to mean by the title "peter pan". like those others fics that peter pan has his wendy while there's tinkerbell who is ready to catch him if ever wendy leaves him fall alone.
> 
> idk what happened, maybe i wanted to give them happy ending thats why. not like peter pan with tinkerbell wasn't a happy ending.
> 
> anyway about what happened to renjun and jaemin. fairied aren't suppoed to be seen by any human. not that they were not allowed, but no one has done that until tinkerbell did. tinkerbell hasn't met her human form or the human who looks like her that's why she has no clue about what happened to renjun and jaemin. when she asked queen clarion about it, she said the truth, as if she wasn't even planning on lying. she said that was why human weren't supposed to see them. she knew some humans were nice so when tink told her about her human-friend she was good with it. since it wasn't also tink's human form. but what happened to renjun and jaemin, she didn't allow tink and donghyuck to tell others about them being a human. she had to lie to avoid losing her people. also the reason why renjun and jaemim couldn't visit their home.
> 
> btw, all of that is made up from my imaginations, okay? i just made that up. freestyle too ._.
> 
> so if try to search it on google or any searching sites, that info might not exist.
> 
> again, thank you guys!  
> this is the first fic i finished from all the plots i have in mind 😭💕 so i was so excited when i finally finished it. (still unedited and with typos tho.)
> 
> see you on my next fic! 💕💚


End file.
